beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R - Episode 4: Battle in the Stratosphere
Battle in the Stratosphere is the fourth and final episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R. Angus makes his way to the Arctic, where he battles Reconquista thousands of miles up in the air. Plot Pierre, Angus, and Regime are in a car headed for the airport, Regime asks Angus why the man after he wants him to go to the North Pole, but before Angus can answer he is interrupted by Pierre, who tells Regime that the WBBA has received reports of an earthquake there, alongside rumours that there are flying islands above the Arctic, so Haque must have something to do with that. They arrive at the airport and are marshalled towards the tarmac, where a small plane is waiting for them, Pierre informs the pair that they will have to change to a helicopter in Iceland, and that he won't be able to go with them, as he has to deal with a unconfirmed Ramaz Dolsa member that has recently been taken into custody, however just as he is about to return to the car yells that he forgot to wish Angus his congratulations. Once the plane is in the air Regime asks Angus what Pierre meant by congratulations, and Angus says he has no idea. The plane touches down in Iceland a few hours later, and the pair depart from the plane and make their way to the helicopter that is waiting for them, they are greeted by Heitha, the queen of Iceland, who tells them that she is doing this as a favour to her son-in-law, and saying a quick Icelandic poem to ensure they will return safely. As the helicopter enters Arctic airspace Regime begins to sense strong pressure, which he says feels the same as what he got from the painting in Reconquista's mansion, and Angus orders the pilot to head in the direction of the pressure. As they draw nearer the pressure intensifies, causing Regime to space out, and the pilot calls for Angus to come inside the cockpit and look outside, which he does, and sees islands floating in the sky. The helicopter lands on the largest island, on which stands a grand palace, and Reconquista comes out to greet them, declaring that it is his pleasure to see them, and offers them all food and drink. Angus responds angrily, asking Reconquista with he kidnapped him, causing Reconquista to laugh in his face, which riles Angus up even more, and Reconquista tells Angus that he is after his bey. Reconquista pulls out his own bey, which shocks Angus, as it is identical to his own, albeit red in colour, but causes him to ask why Reconquista wants his bey if he has one of his own. Reconquista responds that he wants it as he is the only person who is allowed to use Apus, prompting Regime to ask if Reconquista wants his Apus as well, causing Reconquista to laugh again and say Regime's bey isn't a true Apus. Angus asks what he means by the only person allowed to use Apus, and Reconquista says that the right to use Apus belongs only to the king of Anti-World, and once he has destroyed Angus's bey he will be able to return to his world, which he is currently unable to do, as its destruction will allow for the energy that once gave him his power to return to this universe and bridge their worlds once again. With that remark Reconquista unsheathes two swords from his belt, and orders Regime and the helicopter pilot to return to the helicopter, fearful of what Reconquista might do, they comply, and Reconquista then points the sword in his left hand at a large floating island near them, which moves towards them, ordering Angus to move onto it, before moving onto it himself, before stabbing the sword into the island, causing it to rise even further into the sky. The island reaches the stratosphere, Reconquista informs Angus that they are now 25 kilometres in the air, and noticing Angus looking at the mist around them, informs him that it is the oxygen from the ice on the island being released as it vaporises, and it is what is allowing them to breath. Reconquista draws the a second sword from his belt, much larger than the first, and makes it levitate in the air in front of him, before returning the first to its scabbard. He then unclasps the belt, and throws it off the island, he grabs the sword up from the air, and explains to Angus that this sword is the sword of Reco, his launcher from the Dark History, which originally belonged to his grandfather, Hack Xes, which is why it is so large, as his grandfather was a pure-blooded Nebulan, and therefore much taller than the average human. Reconquista tears off his shirt and jacket, revealing a body marred grotesquely by layers of scarring, Angus winces, and Reconquista explains that it is his body decaying from using his abilities, as he must use his own body as fuel due to being cut off from the source of his power. With that Reconquista flourishes his launcher and loads Apus Mk-R into it, the Tau-R particles discharged by the bey increasing as it readies itself for battle, and Angus loads his own Apus as a response. Reconquista launches his bey, shooting out as red flash from the blades of his sword, as does Angus, however his Apus launches normally. Reconquista laughs, mocking Angus for being unable to unlock Apus's full power, and sends Apus Mk-R straight for Paradise Apus, who tries to defend but is overwhelmed by Apus Mk-R's greater speed. Apus Mk-R begins to barrage Paradise Apus, and Paradise Apus tries to use its perfectly circular Chrome Wheel to cause Apus Mk-R to slip off it and fling itself away, however Reconquista out-manoeuvres Angus, and Apus Mk-R shifts its own Chrome Wheel downwards to hit Paradise Apus's Performance Tip instead. Reconquista tells Angus that he invented that manoeuvre, and trying on it him was a foolish decision, and sends Apus Mk-R into Paradise Apus in a blow that sends it flying into one of the large stones on the island. Paradise Apus finds itself wedged into the rock and has trouble removing itself, and Angus activates the ability Apus Returner, causing Apus to begin heating itself up. Reconquista notices this, and asks Angus why he doesn't just give up his bey to him, Angus tells Reconquista that it isn't his bey to give up, but he's keeping it safe until the owner is born and old enough to collect it. Reconquista is confused by this, and Angus tells him that Apus and Liger showed him in his vision that Apus belongs to a girl with pink hair, but she hasn't yet been born, and Angus must keep Apus safe until then, to which Reconquista says Apus belongs to him alone. Paradise Apus melts the stone round it and uses the heatwave to fling itself at Apus Mk-R, which catches Reconquista by surprise, and Paradise Apus hits Apus Mk-R with its Chrome Wheel, creating a large slash on the top of Apus Mk-R. Reconquista strikes back at Paradise Apus, slamming into it as it lands, Angus activates Paradise Apus's ability, Tau Exceed, however Apus Mk-R dodges the Tau particle beams with its incredible speed, and uses the increase in gravity to increase the force of its hit as it slams in Paradise Apus again. Reconquista activates Apus Mk-R's own version of the ability, Tau-R Exceed as a response, and tells Angus that this is how the move should actually go. The increased gravity draws Paradise Apus near Apus Mk-R, who fires a volley of Tau-R particle beams, Paradise Apus manages to dodge a couple of the beams, however it is not fast enough to dodge all of them. Reconquista tells Angus that the reason he can fight like this with Apus is because he has achieved perfect resonance with it, a feat Angus will never be able to achieve, and orders Apus Mk-R to barrage Paradise Apus. Angus activates Paradise Apus's Re-Quip in an attempt to equalise the playing field, however his effort is in vain as Reconquista activates Apus Mk-R's Re-Quip, and while Paradise Apus becomes a blur, Apus Mk-R all but disappears from view, save for a red flash of Tau-R particles that trail behind it as it barrages Paradise Apus. Angus decides to pull a last ditch attempt at winning, and activates Paradise Apus's special move, Resurrection of the Bird of Paradise, and Paradise Apus rises into the air in the form of a Bird of Paradise, however as the sword it summons descends above Apus Mk-R, Apus Mk-R rises up, shattering the sword, as Reconquista activates Apus Mk-R's special move, Resurrection of the Bird of Paradise Mk-R, its own summoned sword coming down upon Paradise Apus and as it falls it slices into it, causing it great injury. As both beys rain their Tau particle feathers down upon the stadium it begins to cause the stadium to break, eventually causing it to crack, and Paradise Apus is the first to return to the stadium, and unable to find Apus Mk-R stands in place generating intense amounts of heat. Apus Mk-R returns to stadium seconds after, landing on Apus, purging its heat into it, before both beys barrage each other it amazing speeds. The punishment of the battle is too much however, and Paradise Apus spins out, causing the Metal Frame of its Chrome Wheel to shatter as it does. Angus goes to recall Paradise Apus, and Reconquista begins to laugh maniacally, and Angus notices purple particles beginning to surround the pair, Reconquista uses his powers to bring both Apus's together, and they burst into flashes of purple light, one of which flies off the side of the shrinking stadium, the other of which flies back to Reconquista. The light dies down and Angus notices that one of the Apus's has transformed, evolving into a new form, and Reconquista tells it that it is time to return home, and loading Apus into his sword he slices into the air, however this time it causes a rip, through which another planet can be seen, Reconquista steps through the newly created portal, and as he does so it closes, and the stadium falls to earth, and Angus is enveloped in a black glow. 6 months later, and Angus is in a bathroom washing his face, he traces a large scar on the side of his face, and thanks Liger, Céleste calls for him, and he puts on his sunglasses and exits to room, a golden ring on his left hand glinting in the light as he does so. He comes out to a heavily pregnant Céleste, kissing her on the forehead, he allows her to go past him, and he enters their dining living room, where their friends are all conversing and snacking on various pastries that Céleste and their staff prepared. Finding a seat next to Renaud, who is telling a studious looking Kira, the Sanakami siblings, and Regime one of his theories, however when Angus sits down he stops, and asks him if he has seen Estelle, as she is looking even larger than Céleste, leaving the younger ones to make disgusted faces and go off to get more delicious sugar-filled treats, leaving Angus and Renaud chatting.